(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mower, more particularly to a device that utilizes motor output power of the cutter of a mower to enable wheels of the mower to automatically rotate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mower structure mainly includes a mower body, wheels, and a handle. The user grips the handle and exerts a force to push forwardly. The mower body moves by means of the wheels therebelow. In the mower body, a motor drives a cutter to rotate at high speed to cut grass and remove the grass from the mower body following the rotational direction of the cutter.
Although the conventional mower can speedily cut grass, the user has to push the mower, which is quite a burden when mowing a large piece of lawn.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a drive gear shaft structure of a self-moving type mower, which utilizes motor output power of the cutter of the mower to enable the wheels of the mower to automatically rotate, thereby providing the mower with a self-moving function that can be selectively adopted by the user to make mowing easier.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, the drive gear shaft structure according to the present invention is provided adjacent to a wheel unit at the bottom portion of the mower, and includes:
a lower housing and an upper housing which co-define a receiving space after assembly thereof;
a shaft extending through the upper and lower housings and having two ends extending outwardly, with end portions respectively provided with shaft end gear and engaging toothed rings within the wheels of the mower;
a gear sleeved on the shaft in the receiving space, an inner edge of the gear being constituted by two opposite taper holes extending therethrough;
two transmission taper blocks sleeved and positioned on two sides of the gear of the shaft, with taper bodies disposed in the taper holes of the gear;
two securing plates sleeved on the shaft adjacent to the two transmission taper blocks, one of the securing plates abutting against an inner wall surface of the lower housing;
two securing oil seals sleeved on two ends of the shaft to draw the above components toward the gear, the two securing oil seals being positioned in a receiving recess of the upper and lower housings;
a worm vertically disposed in the receiving space defined by the upper and lower housings, the worm engaging the gear;
a transmission structure having one end connectedly provided at an end portion of the worm and another end connected to a transmission spindle of a drive motor of the cutter of the mower; and
a trigger rod vertically disposed in the receiving space adjacent to one of the transmission taper blocks, a top end of the trigger rod being connected to a pull structure controlled by the user for controlling the trigger rod to push the transmission taper block;
whereby the pull structure enables the trigger rod to rotate; the bow portion pushes the securing plate to move in the direction of the gear; the two transmission taper blocks abut tightly against taper holes of the gear with taper surfaces thereof, and the transmission taper blocks bring the shaft and wheels of the mower to rotate, thereby enabling the mower to have a self-moving mode.